


Across The Stars

by knightheartcd



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsaber Battles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force Ships It, legends :)))), love has that electric touch, will update slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightheartcd/pseuds/knightheartcd
Summary: a·cross/əˈkrôs,əˈkräs/preposition & adverb1.from one side to the other of (something).expressing movement over a place or region.the/T͟Hē,T͟Hə/determiner1.denoting one or more people or things already mentioned or assumed to be common knowledge.star/stär/nounplural noun: stars1.a fixed luminous point in the night sky which is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun.His fingers tangled in the fabric at Luke's neck. "How long did you have to wait?"Rev bit back the sound that threatened to spill out of his mouth. "Shut up, and kriffin' kiss me."





	Across The Stars

If Revan were to stew his life into one big pot, it would surely smell of kriffin’ Bantha fodder, with a bit of old Corellian Ale thrown into the mix. Not to mention the various HK parts he still held on his ship.

And that was how he supposed he ended up here: on a random planet in the Outer Rim, in a time that was not his own. He’d seen Empires rise and Republics fall multiple times, but the Galactic Empire had been a worthy disciple of the previous attempts at a Sith Order. Keeping his presence secret in a galaxy of turmoil hadn’t been easy. He’d almost had to cut himself off from the Force, entirely, but he needed it to keep him young.

Unlike the Sith of the new age, Revan had discovered immortality. He ripped the life force from those that deserved it: pirates, force users who played elders, a whole list of others. No matter how much life force he ripped from them, though, the scars of his past life remained. Some were physical, and some were totems of a bygone era. 

He stood, fingers wrapped around a canteen. Revan was dressed in easy fitting clothes that still hugged his figure: a dark leather jacket with a black v neck shirt, and cargo pants to boot. Around his neck hung a single purple crystal on a very thin string. It pulsed as a violet heart as it laid under his shirt. It had hang around his neck so long that he chose not to notice it. But it was there, like the Force, ever drumming behind him.

He pressed the water-filled object to his mouth and took in a deep sip. Soon enough, after the water had parched his dry mouth, Revan took ten steps forward in his cramped ship to enter his bedroom. It was simple: the room looked so small to the untrained eye. On the left wall was a wardrobe. It held dozens and dozens of outfits like the one he wore. No robes remained. Along the right wall was his bed, and it was messily strewn about, because Revan, in all his years of living, no longer chose to make his bed. And right next to his bed was a trunk. It was large and black, with a pulsing purple crystal on its front surface.

In his past, lifetimes ago, he laid his former self into that trunk. The mask, the robes, the lightsaber. 

Spying it, Rev took his blaster out of his holster and aimed for it, but then he froze like he was stuck in ice.

A phrase ripped into his mind, a forgotten memory of a lifetime ago: 

_ I’ve got to find you. Just wait for me. Please. _

The weapon fell from his fingertips and clattered to the floor, and so did Revan, with it.

* * *

 

Voss, it was said, still held a firm grasp on the Force. Since the days of the Old Republic and the destroyed Sith Empire, Voss had grown to finally accept the Gormak into their ranks. They worked as one to discover their unique aspect of the Force, and it was because of this reason that burgeoning Jedi Master Luke Skywalker had sought them out.

Yet, like his predecessors, he was met with a closed door. Outsiders were not welcomed--- and even those touched in the Force were not allowed. The New Republic held no power there. It showed. They threatened to remove him from the planet, and yet, when they tried, Luke would put up so much of a passive attitude that they would give in to his presence. “Do not journey outside of this city, outsider,” he’d been told.

And so, in typical Skywalker fashion, he did exactly what he’d been told. Until things decided to become more interesting.

* * *

 

Luke had fallen asleep behind a box until he’d been disturbed by the man carrying cargo that smelled suspiciously like Spice. His head lulled upwards, blue eyes sparkling like kyber crystals as he stared at the rude individual. 

Almost immediately, the purple-eyed man cursed under his breath and pointed an accusing finger his way. Luke could have sworn he felt the air bubble with the Force.

“You. You crinking piece of druk.” 

Luke blinked at the insults, rubbing his eyes from the sleep that was desperate to stay there. He was silent for a moment, leveling his gaze with the man.

“I am not that, I assure you,” came his sly voice, and the stranger almost looked like he’d seen a ghost. It was then that Skywalker reached out, wondering why the man was so frightened of him--- but when he felt the presence of another Force user, his face contorted in confusion. He stood up, startled, arms reaching to grasp his shoulders.

“You. You can use the Force! You must be a Jedi.”

Revan took one big step back, but he still managed to stay in Luke’s grasp. His hands rose up in the air in a surrender pose. “I am no Jedi. I can’t. Leave me alone. You’ve got the wrong person.”

_ I’ve got to find you. Just wait for me. Please. _

_ Please, Revan. I love you. _

The phrases hit him again like they came straight from the Force. Revan found himself swaying into the shorter man, resting his face against his shoulder. He’d know Luke for a long time. He’d dreamed of seeing his dumb, sappy blue eyes and ridiculous golden hair for what felt like eons, and to have him there, standing… it must be a dream. There was no way that Luke was before him.

“If you can’t use the Force, what made you zone out?”

Revan glared at the tone, and then he was backing away, angry as ever, brushing off Luke like Luke was a Hutt.

“Nothing. Leave me alone.”

He stormed off, and Luke let him, though his sad pools of blue almost made the man take pause.

But if there was one thing Rev knew, it was to be lonely. And he’d make sure of it. 

* * *

Luke’s fingers rested on the hatch. When the man who didn’t even introduce himself had went back to his ship, the Jedi had followed him. He normally wouldn’t have followed. It was just that the man had a certain touch to him. The Force seemed to ripple from him in waves, and it also crowned him, too.

He’d never felt that before.

And he was curious.

The Skywalker boy slid down into one of the smuggling compartments and waited. He got comfortable.

But, yet again, he was rudely awakened.

* * *

“Being a stowaway is a bad profession. Get up and get off.”

Revan hovered above him, blaster aimed directly at his chest. But Luke could feel from his feelings that the man wasn’t going to pull the trigger. Nothing would have made him do so. It was all an act. A bluff.

“No. I think the Force wants me here,” he stated, simply, lifting his head and moving to press the blaster right against his chest, “and I think you know that, and I think you’re scared.”

Rev stilled, rolling his eyes. Within a single moment, he was throwing the blaster to the side and making a push gesture. Luke was shoved out of the compartment and found himself pressed against the wall with his arms raised above his head.

“I’m not scared of anything,” he whispered, “you pain in my ass.”

One of his hands moved to wrap itself around Luke’s throat. He didn’t restrict his airway. He just made it known the power he had over him.

“I’m not a Jedi. I’m worse. I was a Sith.”

Skywalker shivered at the sheer power the man showed, and yet, he couldn’t help the electricity that seemed to flow from Revan’s touch along his skin.

“Why haven’t you killed me, then?” Luke mumbled, keeping his gaze neutral, calm, “And why were you a Sith? You must not be one, now.”

Revan let go of his hold on Luke’s neck, and instead, he got right up into his face. “Fine, kid.”

“It’s Luke.”

“Oh, whatever. Fine, Luke. Stick around and see.”

“Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I'd written this ship with a friend of mine on an rp site, and I loved it to pieces. I can't promise to update this often, seeing as this is more of a labor of love for myself, but. If you liked it, give me a kudos or a comment. :)
> 
> May the Force be with you.


End file.
